


[美隊2]【盾冬】Honey Gift

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嗚嗚，結果遲到了......祝隊長生日快樂！</p>
<p>這是一篇文如題名<br/>純蜂蜜提煉不傷胃的OOC甜肉（？</p>
<p>（最末有些微的科學組，但正文裡沒有XD）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Honey Gift

＿＿＿

 

覆在自己額上熟悉且溫暖的感觸讓史蒂夫逐漸從睡夢中回復意識。

軟綿又有些粗糙的手掌來回溫柔撫摸著的感覺帶給了史蒂夫難以言喻的安心感，他既想馬上睜開眼睛看向手掌的主人，卻又想閉著眼睛沉浸於這種暖洋洋的幸福感中。

當史蒂夫終於決定睜開眼睛的一瞬間，躍入他視線的是一雙盈滿著笑意與愛情的灰藍眼眸，以及響在耳邊帶著慵懶睡意的嗓音所發出的低沉輕笑聲。

「早，親愛的布魯克林小子，97歲生日快樂。」

史蒂夫．格蘭特．羅傑斯，97歲的生日醒來時所聽到的第一句話，是出自於他的枕邊人，他最要好的朋友、最重要的存在、失而復得的寶物、他最愛的丈夫－－詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯的生日祝賀。

雖然昨晚已經聽過一次，但是當從朦朧的黑暗中感受到了溫暖的氣息、睜開眼就看到最愛的笑容、聽見美好的祝福，再看著掛在巴奇布滿了大大小小的吻痕的脖子上那閃著銀光的婚戒，史蒂夫不禁在打從心底深處想著，沒有比現在這一刻還要更幸福的了。

「早安，巴奇……」沐浴在巴奇柔軟的目光下，史蒂夫臉上自然而然浮現出幸福的微笑，「謝謝你。」

「現在才五點多，你可以再多睡一下，我會叫醒你，」巴奇輕輕撥了撥史蒂夫短短的前髮，寵溺的在他的額上吻了一下，「今天你可有得忙了。」

就像巴奇所說的，今天除了是史蒂夫的生日以外，還是美利堅合眾國的獨立紀念日。身為美國精神象徵的美國隊長理所當然的也必須出席一系列相關的慶祝活動。

「就是因為一整天都要忙，所以我現在更要把握有限的時間，」說著，史蒂夫翻過身，將雙手撐在巴奇的兩旁，低頭俯視著他，笑得一點都不正直的說道：「我還有三個小時的時間慢慢享用我的生日禮物。」

「你昨天還沒享用夠？」巴奇邊笑邊問，伸手握住了史蒂夫的手，仰起脖子接住他丈夫的吻。

「不夠……」史蒂夫低頭溫柔地吻著他最寶貝的禮物，在心中吶喊，怎麼可能夠？就算花上一輩子也不夠。永遠都不夠。

右手與巴奇的左手十指緊扣，史蒂夫將另一隻手放到了巴奇的腰間，並往下愛撫而過，探入他的雙腿之間，溫柔的握住了巴奇的陰莖。

「啊。」巴奇發出了小小的呻吟，身體因欲望的刺激反射性的顫抖了一下，接著馬上柔軟下來。並沒與史蒂夫相握的另一隻手－－人類的那隻－－也不甘示弱的移到了史蒂夫結實的腹肌上，往下滑至那跟已半勃的分身，用力握住。

「唔。」史蒂夫發出了一聲哼哼，稍為停下了動作，看著他身下愛人臉上那像是惡作劇成功的表情，無奈的笑著吻了他微翹的嘴角，繼續手上的動作。

兩人一邊熱吻著彼此，同時幫對方手淫。

掌心粗糙的槍繭摩擦著敏感的莖身，帶來了刺刺麻麻的感覺，簡單而直接的快感隨著兩人的並行的動作在兩人之間蔓延開來。

「嗯……嗯嗯、啊！」越來越強烈的快感讓巴奇身軀開始不由自主的顫抖，節奏被打亂，手上的動作也慢了下來，最後在史蒂夫的大拇指指腹按壓上鈴口的時候，巴奇弓起了腰，尖叫著射在史蒂夫的手裡。

由於高潮時的緊繃，巴奇情不自禁的握緊了手，史蒂夫也因為這個刺激而繃緊小腹射了出來。

大口喘著氣，從高潮中緩過神的巴奇有些無力的看向史蒂夫，正確來說是還握在自己手中的，史蒂夫那根才剛解放過，但卻依然直挺挺硬梆梆的小兄弟。

「嘿……你真的，太神奇了。」抽回自己手掌，巴奇伸出舌頭舔了舔上頭沾染的白濁，彎起嘴角，一雙眼睛勾魂似的盯著史蒂夫，讚嘆道：「感謝血清。」

巴奇低啞的嗓音彷彿是一個拳頭用力擊中他的下腹，史蒂夫被自己丈夫的魅力弄得全身燥熱，血液彷彿全部集中到了下體，讓他硬得發疼。

但史蒂夫吞了吞口水，依然沒有急躁的撲上去，而是將巴奇拉起，坐到了自己的身上。

沾染了濕黏液體的手抓住了巴奇的腰，在腰臀間來回撫摸著。接著慢慢的滑進了後方的臀縫間，手指在那處不住收縮的入口處試探性的按壓著。

在巴奇加快的呼吸鼓勵下，史蒂夫將一根手指刺入了巴奇昨晚被自己深深愛過的內部，那裡柔軟而濕熱，手指沒受到什麼阻力就直接整根沒入直至根部。

「巴奇……你也很神奇……」史蒂夫用剛才巴奇所說過的讚嘆回敬了他。

「混帳。」巴奇臉一紅，咬住下唇罵了一句。然後突然伸出手推開了史蒂夫。

「既然如此就不用再他媽的擴張了。」在史蒂夫訝異的眼神注視下，像是為了掩飾羞恥心，巴奇一手搭在史蒂夫的肩上借力抬起了腰，一手扶住史蒂夫的粗熱，也不等史蒂夫做出任何反應就往下坐。

「嗚……啊……」

鈍圓的龜頭緩緩地撐開了入口的皺摺，肉棒一點一點的被火熱的肉壁吞入。內部毫無抵抗的迎合史蒂夫的進入，甚至可以說熱切地接納著史蒂夫的碩大，直至最深處。

「嗯……」當整個人終於緊貼著史蒂夫坐到了大腿上時，被填滿的充實感受讓巴奇從鼻子裡發出了舒服的嘆息。

史蒂夫也不遑多讓。

巴奇體內美妙的感受每次都讓他舒服到頭皮發麻。他幾乎想瘋狂的擺動自己的腰，讓快感來得更猛力更激烈。但史蒂夫並不想傷了巴奇，所以他只是用力咬緊牙關，壓抑著近乎狂暴的衝動，低聲問道：「我可以……動嗎？」

「當然……隨你高興……」巴奇自己反而沒有想那麼多，他整個人像隻無尾熊般攤坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，擁抱著他的肩膀，脫口而出：「我是你的，你想怎麼用都可以。」

「……巴奇……」史蒂夫全身僵硬的望著巴奇，好一會才喃喃的念出巴奇的名字。

這句話是史蒂夫的弱點，雖然他非常不喜歡巴奇這種把自己當作用品的說法，但同時他也依然還是會為了巴奇的『我是你的』這句話而興奮。即使擁有超級血清，即使身為美國隊長，史蒂夫羅傑斯畢竟還是個普通的男人，他還是會因為能夠獨佔愛人的身心而滿足了私慾。

在低頭吻了巴奇之後，史蒂夫抓住了巴奇渾圓而富有彈性的臀肉，用力的往下拉，同時挺腰往上猛地一頂。

「啊！」棕髮男人被頂得仰起頭發出高亢的叫聲，手指不由自主的縮緊，在金髮男人的背上留下了爪痕。

溫和而堅定的不停進出著巴奇，史蒂夫看著掛在巴奇脖子上的戒指隨著兩人的律動而搖曳舞動的模樣，心念一動，壓低上身張嘴含住了那枚銀戒指，然後再更加往前，貼上了巴奇的唇。

沾滿了唾液的戒指在兩人火熱的唇舌間轉動著，不時因被燈光照耀而閃著銀光。

接著，史蒂夫又將唇移動到了巴奇的頸項間，在原本已布滿了紫紅淤青的肌膚上，一次又一次的吸吮啃咬著。像是在留下宣告主權的印記。這個充滿著魅力跟迷人氣息的男人是他的，永遠都是。

抽插的動作越發激烈，快感的熱潮在兩人之間燃燒著，巴奇的身體不由自主的抽搐著，緊窄而濕軟的內壁在每一次史蒂夫抽出時收縮，彷彿是在挽留，又在每一次狠狠撞入時痙攣，就像是在擁抱。

「哈……啊、啊！……嗯嗯……好棒……史蒂夫……啊啊！」

很快地，強烈的高潮掩沒住巴奇，使得他尖叫著繃起上身往後仰，全身弓成一道美麗的弧線。

不住喘著氣，舒服的淚水從眼角落下，沾濕了他的臉。巴奇攤軟著身軀任由史蒂夫繼續搖晃著他。高潮中的內壁不斷收縮著，緊緊絞住史蒂夫，他又大力的撞擊幾下後，停在了最深處，將滾燙的精液一滴不剩地射進了高熱的內部。

兩人沉浸在高潮後的愉悅虛脫感中，沒一會功夫，還埋在巴奇體內的史蒂夫的小兄弟又恢復了精神。

「……史蒂夫，」扭動著腰，巴奇抬起頭看向史蒂夫，似笑非笑的問道：「還不夠？」

回答他的是史蒂夫的吻。

之後他們換了體位，巴奇趴在床上，從背後被深深貫穿。史蒂夫抓著巴奇的腰，不停的撞入。而巴奇也配合著史蒂夫的律動，往後擺動著腰，讓史蒂夫能夠更順利的撞擊自己內部最敏感的那處部位。每當摩擦而過時，巴奇就發出高亢的呻吟，這無疑鼓勵著史蒂夫，更加賣力往那裡激烈抽插頂撞。

「啊、啊、啊……史……史蒂夫……再用力……啊啊！」

「巴奇……巴奇……」

他們互相呼喊著彼此的名字，共同追逐著快感，直到再一次雙雙抵達巔峰。

在史蒂夫終於依依不捨的拔出自身時，白濁的液體從巴奇幾乎快要合不攏的紅腫穴口處緩緩流出，看上去是那麼的淫靡而美麗。

「……你射了好多。」巴奇用手沾了些白濁，盯著看了一會，著迷似地輕聲低語：「要是懷上了怎麼辦？。」

「那就生吧。」史蒂夫斬釘截鐵的回答，並忍不住開始在腦裡幻想融合了他們兩人外貌特徵的小孩，伸出手撈起巴奇汗濕的髮絲，柔聲說道：「不管男孩女孩都好。」

「哈哈，搞不好我們可以找班納博士試試看，也許他還真的能做得到讓男人懷孕。」巴奇笑了笑，然後撐起上身，「雖然很可惜，但我得去洗個澡把這些弄出來才行。」

「……一起洗？」

面對史蒂夫的問句，巴奇猶豫了一下，搖了搖頭。

「要是一起洗，時間真的會不夠。」巴奇笑著回完後，下床走進了浴室裡。

看著地板上巴奇走過的地方殘留著從內部滴落的白濁液體，史蒂夫也爬下了床，隨意套上短褲後，抽起床頭櫃上的衛生紙，將自己跟地板擦拭乾淨。

接著目光飄到一旁床頭櫃上的紅色緞帶，史蒂夫內心不由地想起昨天晚上的情景。

他們昨天就在為了今天的國慶準備而到處忙，一直到了深夜才回到家裡。

連制服都還來不及換的情況下，他們匆匆解決了晚飯時後，已經接近午夜十二點。在過了十二點之後，巴奇突然不知從哪裡取出了紅色的緞帶，綁在了他自己的頭上，滿臉笑容的對史蒂夫獻上祝福。

「生日快樂，史蒂夫！」巴奇用手扯了扯彩帶，有些不好意思的笑道：「今年太忙了，來不及另外準備禮物，這個禮物可好？」

「……沒有比這個更好的禮物了。」史蒂夫由衷的說道。

「願意收下？」

史蒂夫走了過去，緊緊擁抱住巴奇。

「當然，謝謝你的禮物，巴克。」

在一陣熱情的親吻之後，巴奇用手機自拍了兩人的照片放上了自己的推特，並將螢幕秀給史蒂夫看，上面寫了：「我老公跟他的生日禮物。」

才剛發出消息不到幾分鐘的功夫底下就已經一堆人轉發，第一個轉發的居然還是尼克，史蒂夫都不知道該為了大家為他們祝賀而開心還是為了尼克的神速是否來自於神盾局依舊在觀察巴奇而惱怒。

不過最後在禮物本身的催促下，他決定日後再說，現在先拆禮物。

在史蒂夫將手碰上他頭上的彩帶時，巴奇的笑容就像是融化的糖蜜般的甜美，瞳孔中彷彿搖曳著的水光，在燈光的照射下閃閃發光。

「還滿意你的禮物嗎？」在史蒂夫完全拆除彩帶並將臉貼了上來時，巴奇閉上了雙眼，在對方的唇抵上自己的時低聲嘆息。

史蒂夫捧起了巴奇的臉，做出深情的柔聲告白：「我不知道該用什麼語言表達我的喜愛……我真想用全世界最堅固的堡壘把這份禮物好好的保護在裡面，永遠不再放開。」

巴奇張開眼睛，凝視著史蒂夫，臉上表情慢慢地化成甜美而又虔誠的微笑，伸出手指抵在史蒂夫的左胸上，輕聲說道：「這裡就是全世界最堅固的堡壘。」

接著巴奇又閉上了眼睛將嘴唇貼在上頭，近乎祈禱般的低訴：「把我放進去，別再讓我從這裡面離開。」

即使隔著一層衣物，被巴奇所接觸到的部位依舊像似火在蔓延，燃燒著史蒂夫的全身，他的內心狂烈的悸動著，史蒂夫發誓般用因極度激動而不住顫抖的嘴唇說道：「我會的，巴奇，我會的……」

擁抱著巴奇那即使已經被擁抱過無數次，卻總是微微顫抖的身軀，史蒂夫用嘴唇立誓，在巴奇的唇瓣、臉頰、睫毛、下巴有些粗糙的鬍渣、脖子、鎖骨與胸膛間，不斷來回親吻，重覆著我會的、我愛你、永遠不會再離開你，一遍又一遍。

這是永遠屬於他的，他發誓再也不會讓他掉出自己的手裡。

兩人一路上幫彼此脫著衣物，並吻到了房間內，直到床邊。巴奇拉下了史蒂夫，兩人一起往後倒在了床墊上。

然後，巴奇撐起上身，看向史蒂夫，併攏了雙腳，「打開你的禮物吧。」

「巴奇？」

「我是禮物，沒有禮物會自己打開自己的，」巴奇眼中閃過戲謔，甜甜的笑道：「得由你親手打開，不然就失去了禮物的意義了。」

史蒂夫笑了。點點頭，將雙手放在巴奇的膝蓋上，稍一使力，將巴奇的雙腿往兩旁分開。全裸的巴奇一覽無遺的展示在他的面前。

他美妙的禮物露出令人目眩的笑容朝他張開雙手，「進來吧，收下我所有的一切。」

 

 

「……史蒂夫？」

由於史蒂夫一直盯著床頭上的彩帶呈現在發呆的狀態，甚至連巴奇從浴室出來都沒發現，所以巴奇忍不住出聲呼喚。

回過神，史蒂夫看向巴奇，沉默了一會後，小聲的開口：「……我只是在想，我該怎麼做才值得像你這樣那麼美好的禮物。」

巴奇瞪大了雙眼，開心笑了起來。

「你永遠都值得的，」微笑著握住了胸前的戒指，巴奇望著史蒂夫低聲說道：「你只要一直做你心中真正想做的就好，別擔心我，我會跟上你，不論多久、不管多遠……只要你回頭，就會看得到我。」

「巴奇……」史蒂夫覺得很想哭，但他忍住了。

他知道巴奇說的是真的，他知道巴奇一直都是那麼的愛著他，他唯一能做的只有回報更多的愛。

「我愛你。」史蒂夫抱住了巴奇，誠摯深情的低聲傾訴。

巴奇幸福的笑著，並毫不猶豫的回應。

「我也愛你。」

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

＞＞以下是有科學組的蛇足

 

「只要你回頭就看得到我？」坐在史塔克大樓的研究室裡，東尼看著手機上史蒂夫早上傳到推特上關於巴奇說的讓他感動到數次差點落淚的告白，又看向右邊螢幕上正撥放著美國隊長站在總統身旁向全國民眾致詞的畫面，翻了翻白眼，「巴奇還真是身體力行啊。」

雖然鏡頭並沒特意帶到，但是他熟悉的老面孔－－穿著黑色西裝，帶著墨鏡，及肩長髮整齊的紮在腦後，一臉特務人員模樣的巴奇－－站在講台下，也就是史蒂夫只要回頭就能看得到的位置。

讓巴奇擔任美國隊長的貼身護衛這項決定是史蒂夫提出的。

大夥都知道美國隊長哪需要什麼護衛呢？正常來說他才是那個擔任政要人士護衛的存在吧。

但是全國民眾，連外國都知道美國隊長跟他的巴恩斯中士早在去年年底就於紐約公證結婚，他們結婚的消息還刺激了美國各州聯合推動了同性婚姻的法案，並已於日前宣布全美各州同性婚姻合法化。

也就是說他倆是一對合法夫夫。

原則上他們在外面謹守分寸，在眾人面前穿上制服時，史蒂夫就是美國隊長。但是事實上是全國都被閃瞎了眼。

東尼揮舞著手機，對著另一邊正看著螢幕上跑數據的布魯斯喊道：「公然讓自己的另一半擔任自己的貼身護衛算濫用職權吧？美國隊長耍特權！任性！」

「……今天是他的生日，稍微任性一下也無妨吧。」看了東尼一眼後，布魯斯嘆了一口氣沒有將心裡的「他又不像某些人天天像在過生日。」給說出口，只是輕描淡寫的回了一句後繼續埋首實驗。

但，東尼接下來的勁爆讓布魯斯再也沉不住氣。

「決定了！我生日也要任性一下！」東尼晃動著四肢，鬼吼鬼叫，「我要跟你在太空站上來一發！」

「東尼！？你不是認真的吧？」布魯斯驚愕的用著『這傢伙在說什麼鬼』的表情看著東尼。

而在兩人都沒再注意到的螢幕中，發表完致詞演說走下講台的美國隊長正摟住了他的丈夫，在民眾搖曳著國旗及彩虹旗幟的歡呼聲中，美國隊長跟他的巴恩斯中士互相擁吻著。

「生日快樂！隊長！」

「祝你們永遠幸福！」

來自民眾們的祝福，響徹了雲霄。


End file.
